Chimera
by Reya Guardian of Azarath
Summary: A strange girl with no memory of her past and no idea what her real name is comes to jump city and to titans tower to find answers . she finds love in a dark bird. Yuri Read and Review,
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or final fantasy, Lenne is my own character based on this ripper drawing that my friend Katie drew during a moment of intense boredom.

**Chimera**

**Prologue **

_What am I? You sure you wanna know? Truth is not even I know what I am anymore it's like my whole body has been taken apart and put back together and I don't even know if I'm even human anymore...I'm a Chimera._

_You've all heard the story of the Chimera head of a lion with the body of a goat well that's kinda how you'd describe me except for the goat part that is just two weird, ya see I don't remember much of my life before this I remember waking up in a lab and running away but apart from flashes my whole life is a blur I don't even know my real name, the doctors in the lab always called me Chimera and that didn't seem like a real name so I've just taken to calling my self Lenne. Like that spirit girl from Final Fantasy cause I kind of look like her and I can sing well too._

_You want to know why I'm a Chimera. It's because I have the ability to change my form, not like a shape shifter or anything but different parts of my body. I can change my hand and feet into cat paws like a lioness which allows me to run long distances at a really fast speed and I can grow a long tail too. I also am able to elongate my canine teeth so that they can become fangs which are great for eating meat and it makes me a hoot at parties. My favorite thing is that I can make a huge pair of black wings sprout from my shoulder blades so that I can fly its AWSOME!_

_So now I'm wandering from place to place trying to get my life back and looking for the person who did this to me all I remember is that he had a deep voice and one piercing eye that was always watching me. I need answers and I know that the one place I can find them is in Jump City..._

_TBC_


	2. blue and green eyes

**Chapter 1**

Blue green eyes peered out from the matted mane of long dreadlocked brown hair surveying the street from her hiding place in the ally the rain pelting down on her head. With a quick glance she hurried out into the sea of umbrellas her destination was the giant T shaped tower in the harbor, unbeknownst to her a second pair of eyes were watching her leave and followed her as she headed towards the park

Lenne shook out her wet, messy hair and looked up at the now clear sky; the rain had actually stopped quite quickly leaving the air smelling cool and fresh. She flopped down on a bench to rest for a minute before heading off again; she absentmindedly reached up to feel her hair and groaned in disgust

"I really need a shower my hair feels like my ex boyfriend...who ever that was"

She extended her claws and checked to see if there was any damage to the lethally sharp appendages. Quickly a hand shot out from behind her and clamped over her mouth, she could feel the barrel of a gun being presses into the small of her back. Struggling to get free she was roughly dragged back into the bushes, because she had feline DNA Lenne ha the ability to see in the dark; her assailant was wearing a black ski mask and his eyes were glowing with a lustful hunger. He struck her on the side of her head with the handle of his gun stunning her; he bound her wrists above her head with duct tape and stood up to unbuckle his pants.

His voice was slightly muffled by the ski mask

"Slade told me to bring you in alive but he didn't say I couldn't have fun with you first"

Lenne growled deep in her throat and smiled darkly, whipping her legs up she crossed her ankles so that a foot was clamped on each side of her would be rapists neck. Arching up into a hand stand and using her feet and legs flung the man in a wide arc and let go, the man was airborne for about 10 seconds until he fell to the ground. The impact knocking him unconscious.

Using her long teeth Lenne tore through her bindings and stood up, brushing the damp leaves and grass from her clothes. Looking down at her unconscious attacker she smiled and thought to her self

'Slade huh...so that's the guy I've been looking for, he is going to pay for what he did to me'

Lenne crouched down slightly appearing to be in pain but as she rose back up two enormous black wings burst from her back and she took off towards titans tower.

**TBC**


	3. Beautiful Violet Eyes

**Chapter 2 **

It was dark in titans tower Cyborg, Beast boy and Starfire had all headed out to jump city park with reports of a mugging. Since not all of the titans were needed Robin was in the research room looking for leads on Slade and Raven was on the roof meditating.

Raven loved going up to the roof after it rained, the air always smelt fresh and cool. The sun was just setting below the city line silhouetting the skyscrapers when she noticed an enormous bird heading towards the tower. At first she that it was beast boy but then she noticed that it was actually a human for with gigantic wings and it wasn't flying towards her it was falling, at an alarming speed. Chanting quickly she levitated out to the falling creature.

_**Lenne POV**_

I love being able to fly, the feeling is almost indescribable. Dancing amongst the clouds, feeling the sun on my face and the wind in my hair...total freedom! That's how I was feeling on my way to Titan's Tower well I was until that poison dart hit my leg and my body went numb. Ever wonder what goes through a person's head where they're falling to their death? Some people say that your life flashes before your eyes...mine didn't. The only thing that I was thinking was OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!

Then I stopped falling and felt a pair of strong slender arms catch me and hold me tightly. I looked up at my rescuer but I could not see their face all I saw was the most beautiful pair of violet eyes full of surprise and concern before I slipped into darkness.

_**Normal POV**_

Raven looked down at the unconscious girl in her arms, not much to tell by the sight of her, she was wearing tattered dirty clothes travel worn. Her skin was dark with dirt and grime and her long brown hair was dreadlocked and slick from the natural oils. Raven hadn't been able to get a good look at the girl's eyes before she passed out but her glossy black wings were amazing!

Through the thin fabric of her clothing Raven could feel the girl's taut muscular figure and her breasts pressed against her waist. She felt a tingly feeling in her stomach much like when she walked in on Starfire taking a shower.

She dumped the girl's bag in the lounge room and took her straight down to the medical bay, once Raven had the girl laid out on the examining table she noticed the dart lodged in her thigh. She pulled it out and held it up to the light, the dart was black apart from the tiny silver point and an orange insigmia in the shape of an S... this dart belonged to Slade.

Raven quickly left the med bay and ran down the hall towards the research room, Robin had been looking for a lead on Slade and now Raven finally had one for him. She was lying unconscious in the sick bay!

_wellmy pretties I hope that you like my story so far but if you want to know more you must review._

_luv yas all Reya_


	4. A good show

**Chapter 3 – A good show**

Lenne woke up about 5 minutes later, her head throbbing! She remembered flying towards titans tower and then...black OH CRAP! That stupid dart was filled with a tranquilizer. On a normal person it would have knocked them out for a week, but thanks to her animal DNA her metabolism was a lot faster and the chemicals wee almost completely flushed from her system. She looked at her self in the mirror and noticed how dirty she was; she looked like big foot with wings. Using her enhanced smell receptors she located the smell of soap and cleanser (the bathroom). Smiling to her self she looked over the enormous amounts of shampoos, body wash, soap and various other cleaning products; she stripped of her grimy clothes, chose some lavender scented shampoo and conditioner and leapt into a shower stall.

Robin was PISSED OFF! This so called 'lead' was no where to be found, Raven had dragged him back to the med bay and discovered that the unconscious girl was not only awake but loose in the tower. Robin ordered Raven to contact the other titans and tell them to return ASAP, he went to the control room to check the security cameras; He was about half way through the cameras when he switched on the one in the bathroom and what he saw made his eyes bug out of his skull, he forgot all about his anger.

A tall girl with dark brown hair was taking a shower right near the camera. Her long wet hair was pushed back from her face so that it fell down passed her backside leaving her front completely exposed. Robin gaped at the nude figure on the screen, he skin was a golden tawny and she had flat sinewy muscles of hard use. Her legs were perfectly moulded, marred only by four parallel scars on her left thigh. From the angle of the camera he could see firm rounded buttocks and dark brown pubic hair, her breasts were ample but well shaped and high as a young girls, with jutting nipples. Her arms were long and graceful and declared her strength unselfconsciously. She had a long neck with a small scar at the base of her throat, a graceful jaw line, full mouth, high cheek bones and wide set eyes; one blue and one green.

Robin felt the blood rush to his crotch, he wanted this girl with an urgency he had never known before. Looking back up he saw that she was gone and all that was left was some dirty clothes and a very grimy shower; he quickly flipped through all the cameras again praying for another look at that amazingly beautiful woman.

He caught a strong scent of lavender coming from behind him, turning around he saw the reason that his face now matched his shirt. The girl was standing there with a big fluffy towel hiding her figure from his eyes; she had her hands on her hips and a very amused look on her face

"So...did you enjoy the show?" she asked "well?"

Robin stammered "I...uh"

Roaming her eyes over Robins body sopping only at his crotch before meeting his eyes with a smirk, she turned out the door way and called out to him as she walked down the hall

"You really should take care of **_that_** before that hooded chick comes in"

In a very anime fashion covered his crotch and slunk off to his bedroom to...ehem...finish the job.

Lenne went back to the med bay and looked through her back for some clean clothes; all that she could find was a leather outfit that she had nicked from a clothesline. It was a black leather bustier and tight pants, a long leather coat and black combat boots. Looking in the mirror she looked either like Trinity from the matrix or a biker chick...it worked.

She walked down the corridors until she found the door that lead up to the roof, what she needed right now was some fresh air and a stretch. She opened the door and noticed the girl in the blue cloak hovering above the ground and chanting, a look of peaceful concentration gracing her features.

Not wanting to disturb her, Lenne walked over to the other side of the roof and removed her leather jacket and boots. Arching her back she could feel her bones crunching and changing, her spine growing and flicking out into her long tail. Her hands and feet becoming paws and her teeth lengthening into razor sharp fangs. Stretching out her new body, Lenne reveled in her taut well formed muscles and the feeling of running her tongue over her fangs.

Lowering down on to all fours she gracefully walked towards the hovering meditator and sat down, accidentally her wings shot out of her back and she let out a roar of pain, Raven shrieked and landed hard on her ass but quickly leapt into fighting stance; her hands and eyes glowing black. Lenne retracted her fangs and changed her hands, stood up in an attempt to calm down the angry mage.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to roar, my wings came out a little too quickly and it hurt like shit"

Raven didn't lower her guard

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Lenne lowered her hands

"My name's Lenne and _you_ brought me here...remember you caught me when I was falling"

Raven did a double take when she looked over the girl in front of her. The dreadlocked, messy hair was now sleek and shiny and fell well below the girl's waist, her skin was pink and clean and those same intense eyes stared out at her, filled with life and mischief. Raven relaxed but the way that Lenne was staring at her caused her to get a strange tinglely feeling in her stomach, her eyes widened and she gasped; blushing slightly.

Feeling confused Raven mentally shook her self and started down the stairs, motioning for Lenne to follow. The two girls entered he living room and saw Cyborg, Beast boy and Starfire all talking to Robin. The four other titans all turned and stared at them, Lenne took a deep breath...explanation time.

TBC...

_well I hope that you liked that chapter and I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while but I didnt. There will be lemonish delight in the next couple of chapters so dont float away. Read and Review._


	5. STANK BALL

**Chapter 4**

Lenne stood there blushing slightly and looked at the floor, apart from her wings she was back in her human form. Robin was the firs one to break the ice.

"Guys uh…this is the girl that I was ehem…telling you about, um…"

Lenne looked up and smiled.

"Lenne, my name's Lenne"

"Um ok then …L-e-n-n-e"

Lenne winked at the boy wonder making him blush brightly, at that moment she was grabbed by Starfire in the _bone crushing hug of death_ and her usual hyperactive welcome.

"Welcome new friend Lenne, I hope that you will be staying with us and partake in the Tamaranian 'Pudding of Happiness'"

Lenne almost passed out from the lack of oxygen and when Starfire finally let go she collapsed on the floor gasping for breath, which gave everyone a good view of her ample cleavage. The sight made the boys drool, Starfire look on curiously and raven blush and tingle **(beware the tingle)**. Lenne stood up and brushed off her leather, noticing Raven's notably rosy cheeks; she gave the dark mage a smile and a wink. Causing her to blush even more.

Robin cleared his throat loudly, he had noticed that Lenne was smiling at an ever blushing raven and saw the growing attraction that the dark sorceress was feeling towards their visitor. He wanted Lenne all to himself, and he wanted to know what her connection to Slade was.

"So back to business, who or what are you exactly and why were you shot by one of Slade's tranquilizer darts?

Lenne flopped down onto the couch and stared out the window with a faraway look in her eyes. She spoke to no one in particular.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea who or what I am anymore…I know that I used to be human, but I had all these _experiments _done to me and I guess that the shock of it all kinda gave me amnesia. I can remember things about the world, numbers people…but I can't remember anything about my life."

Tears were beginning to blur her vision and her throat was tightening up.

"I don't remember anything about my life before…this" she waved her hands in front of her body "If I had a family or a home…I don't even know my real name"

Lenne couldn't hold it in anymore; she buried her face in her hands and broke down crying. She heaved a powerful sob, her body shook with convulsive spasms, cries were torn from her throat as each ragged breath seemed to cost her an agony of effort. Starfire being the caring little alien that she was ran quickly to her new friend's side and put her arms gently around the sobbing girls neck in an attempt to comfort her, Raven very much out of character pulled her into a warm embrace and started stroking her long dark hair. Lenne hid her face in the dark mage's shoulder and relaxed slightly, glad for some human contact; she slid her arms around Raven's waist and squeezed her gently in thanks; Raven smiled slightly enjoying the feeling of the girl's figure pressed against her own.

Lenne withdrew from the warm hug and wiped her eyes with an aloe scent tissue from Starfire; she took a deep breath and finished her story.

All I remember was this one-eyed man with a deep husky voice who kept calling me his perfect little soldier…and then this guy who attacked me in the park this morning mentioned something about this guy called…Slade…I think it was"

Robin's eyes narrowed 'so Slade **did** have something to do with this girl, he wanted to know more'

"What did the guy say?"

"He said that Slade wanted me alive"

Lenne narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice until it was a harsh whisper.

"If Slade is the one who did this to me…**then I want him dead!"**

Beast boy and Cyborg looked at each other and nodded, they would take it upon themselves to make Lenne feel better in the only way they knew how...STANK BALL!

In a very anime style they popped up in front of the group on the sofa with their hands behind their back and stupid grins on their faces.

"Lenne how would you like to be a part of the 19th Grand final match of…STANK BALL?"

Still grinning they brought out an enormous ball made of damp, stinking socks all mashed together in one rancid sphere. Shaking her head, Lenne stood up and took the ball from Cyborg. She grinned evilly and twirled the ball on her index finger.

"Ok…but you asked for it"

She hurled the ball at Beast boy and sent the other titans running.

_**Three smelly hours later**_

15 games of stank ball and Lenne had been victorious each time, everyone except for her and Raven who had refereed was covered in rancid sock smell. After showers and industrial strength deodorant they all decided to turn in, but there was a problem…where was Lenne going to sleep?

Since there were no spare bedrooms it was decided that Lenne should sleep with one of the titans…Robin of course was the first to offer his room, but Cyborg thought it would be better if she slept with one of the girls. Robin cave him one of his best death glares while Lenne smiled in thanks.

Starfire wanted her new friend to sleep in her room.

"It would be so fun, we could stay up late swapping womanly stories and in the morning…we will make the waffles!"

Lenne smiled tightly

"That's really sweet of you to offer star but I was wondering if I could stay in your room…Raven?"

_**TBC…**_

_Hey my pretties hope that you liked learning more about Lenne, and for you Yuri lovers there is a semi lemon in the next chapter, to be written by one of my fave Yuri writers… Yuri Fan. _Waits for audience applause, not a sausage. _Review for more._


	6. good night dark bird

Chapter 6- Good night my dark bird

Later that night

Lenne was in the bathroom changing into one of Raven's spare nighties, it was black silk and came half way down her thighs. Lenne was almost a foot taller than Raven so it was quite a lot shorter on Chimera then it was on the dark mage. Walking back into the bedroom she saw that Raven was already tucked into the enormuis double bed, lenne turned off the lights and crawled in next to the violet eyed half deamon. She smiled cutely.

"try not to hog the covers"

Raven blushed furiously, she stuttered

"um…lenne, why did you um want to stany oin my room…exactly?"

Lenne thought for a moment then finaly gave a sort of answer

"well there are three reasons…1. Starfire's room is bright pink and it gave me a headache, 2. Robin was watching me take a shower and now he get's a hard on every time he looks at me…and 3. I'm attracted to you!"

Raven blushed, looking quite confused

"Why me?...I'm a half demon who blows stuff up if I feel anything"

Lenne smiled softly and gently brushed a stry lock of silky purple hair back from Raven's face

"Because when you caught me, your incredible eyes were so full of concern and surprise that even in that instant my heart was beating faster than it ever had in my entire life"

With out even realizing it, lenne leaned over and brushed her lips over ravens in a gentle kiss. Pulling back she smiled at the purple eyed beauty, Raven placed her hand behind Lenne's head and pulled her back down for another, far more passionate kiss than the first one. Lenne slipped her tounge into Raven's mouth and moaned in delight, the goth tasted like raspberries and cream. Raven slipped her hand down the front of Lenne's nightie and ran her nails over her breasts, she gasped and arched forward into Raven's hand. Pulling her even closer, groaning out loud as Raven massaged and tweaked her tits, lenne slid her hand between Raven's legs and stuck two fingers up inside her. Raven jerked as her fingers stroked the inside of her pussy. Lenne was about to start moving when Raven made her stop.

"um lenne wait…I don't mean to get all girls on you but I um…think that we should wait" looking down she whispered inaudibly "at least until tomorrow night"

Lenne smiled and nodded and the girls slid back under the covers and cuddled, lenne laid her head on top of raven's and whipered into her ear.

"Raven…will you be my girlfriend?"

Raven looked up sleepily

"mmm…ok"

Lenne laid back down and fell asleep with the dark bird in her arms.

_**Sleep my little chimera for soon you shall follow the rail of bead crumbs and return to my side.**_

**TBC…..**

**Short but sweet, next chapter will be longer and lemonier. Wait and see what happens between our favourite Dark Mage and the mysterious Chimera in the next chapter!**


	7. Lemony goodness

_**Chapter 7 Lemony Goodness**_

_Lenne was huddled in a small dark cave somewhere in the woods, her back was pressed against the stone wall. A giant cat paw shot out and raked its claws across her thigh drawing blood, she screamed in agony and fear as the claw turned into a human hand that reached out to grab her neck. She heard that deep voice that always sent chills down her spine._

"_Nina"._

_Then darkness._

Lenne bolted up; she was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Her mind was racing, she whispered to herself.

"What the fuck?"

Breathing deeply she got up and walked into the small bathroom that joined to Raven's bedroom, splashing her face with cold water she looked in the mirror and smiled. Her hair was severely dishevelled and her lips were bruised and swollen, she looked like she had been doing something enjoyable. Drying her face with a dark blue towel, Lenne turned and headed back into the bedroom.

She looked at the beautiful sleeping Goth and smiled as she reached out to brush a stray lock of silky violet hair back from her pale forehead. She went down to the main control room and logged on to the Jump city Police Network. She clicked on the missing persons file; suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder and jumped about 10 feet into the air. Fortunately it was only Robin.

"I'm sorry, I heard footsteps and I wanted to see who was up…I didn't mean to startle you"

Lenne smiled and motioned for him to sit down; he sat down next to her. Surprisingly his mask was off but he didn't seem to notice, his eyes were a clear hazel and looked tired and blood shot. He was wondering what she was doing up at this hour.

"What are you doing?"

She was searching the missing persons files…well she was _trying_ to search the missing persona files.

"Who are you looking for?"

Lenne spoke with out looking up

"I'm looking for someone called Nina…I had his weird dream that I can't seem to remember. All that I do remember is the name Nina"

Robin leaned over and took the key board from her

"Here let me try, I have access to restricted files"

While typing at an impossible speed he looked through the files of girls who had been missing for more than five years. His eyes popped out of his head when he came to one of the last files.

"Lenne" he whispered "it's you! Or it was you, a long time ago"

Lenne looked up and gasped. The girl in the picture was a younger version of her! Her face was younger and she still had rosy cheeks. Strangely enough both her eyes were a bright green…unconsciously she reached up to touch her blue eye and shuddered. The girl's hair was cut in a cute bob that jus reached below her chin. She looked so happy and innocent.

Nina Evans…that was the name on the file. A thirteen year old girl from Terminal City in Seattle who was last seen in the city park. Is missing presumed dead, any information about her wear a bouts is greatly appreciated.

Tears clouded Lenne's eyes; she buried her head on robin's shoulder and began to cry, he put his arms around her and held her in a gentle hug. Her body convulsed as she sobbed loudly.

"That girl is not me…my name's Lenne…LENNE"

After a while she quieted down and relaxed in his arms. Robin held her away from him and wiped a stray tear from her cheek, she smiled in thanks.

"Thankyou for helping me Robin, at least I know what my name used to be"

Blinking quickly he pulled her back to him and captured her lips in a hard kiss, Lenne was stunned but made no move to pull away. When he finally let go Robin still held on to her arms. He noticed Raven was standing in the door way, Lenne noticed just as the Goth looked at her with glistening eyes before turning and running back into the safety of her room, various objects exploding on the way. Lenne yanked herself out of Robin's grip and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Robin but I only want Raven and no body else!"

She turned and follow Raven's fading foot steps until she found the mage huddled in a corner chanting quickly. Lenne strode over and squatted down in front of her violet eyed demon.

"Raven I'm sorry that you had to see that…Robin kissed me but I didn't kiss him back"

Raven looked up angrily

"You didn't stop him though either"

" I know but it happened so suddenly" she lowered her voice to a gentle whisper " I told him that I only wanted you, and that harsh kiss of his was no match for your soft velvety lips"

Raven looked up and jumped on her girlfriend of seven hours. She kissed her deeply and ground her hips into her chimeras. Raven backed Lenne onto the bathroom and kissed her hard and passionately. "Raven… are you…mmm… really sure that you want to do this?" Lenne just managed to say... It was moving a bit fast, which Lenne didn't mind at all, but she didn't want Raven thinking that she **had** to do it.

"Yes." Raven sighed, and guided Lenne's hand to the ever growing heat in-between her legs. Lenne raked her hand across it, causing Raven to moan out loud. Lenne stopped kissing Raven and trailed her fingers up to the ends of her wet nightie, peeling it off her skin. Raven did the same, never letting her eyes off of Lenne's. She tickled her fingers over Lenne's tawny gold flesh and began kissing and nibbling on her ear. Lenne's breathing became quicker.

"Lenne…" Raven started to say. She heard the shower turn on.

"Much better." Lenne said turning to Raven. "Now where were we?"

"Well, um, I'm not sure what you want me to do." Raven said turning bright red.

"Its ok, I'll go first." Lenne said pulling Raven to her.

Lenne sat Raven on the bathroom counter, slowly took off her pajamas, and tossed them to one side. She ran her fingers ever so lightly down Raven's breasts, making her shiver, and lowering her mouth to one of her nipples, making wet circles with her tongue. Raven arched her back, pushing herself further into Lenne's mouth.

Lenne slowly made her way down kissing Raven's smooth pale stomach.

"I want to give it a try" Raven said guiding Lenne back up.

Raven repeated everything Lenne had done to her, but even slower. As if she was teasing her, making the pleasure almost too much to handle. Finally, both girls were totally naked, and Raven slipped into the shower, followed by Lenne. Lenne sighed as she let the hot water hit her face and run down her firm, muscular body. She wiped the water from her eyes and found Raven leaning against the wall. Lenne smiled and brought her mouth to Raven, placing a delicate kiss on her lips, and began moving south. She started kissing and sucking on the insides of Raven's legs, causing her to spread them even farther apart. Lenne ran her finger over Raven's liquid center, making her call out.

"Lenne…oh God Lenne," Raven said grabbing Lenne's hair and throwing her head back. "Please, I need you too. I can't stand it."

When Raven said that to her, Lenne felt herself losing control. She began teasing Raven's clit with her tongue. She felt Raven's legs tremble, so she took one of them and put it over her shoulder, allowing herself to have more access to her core. She then took Raven's clit into her mouth and began sucking on it and easily slid three fingers inside of her tight opening. Raven whimpered and began grinding back onto her. Lenne could feel Raven getting ready to cum, and she nibbled on her clit, thrusting her fingers deeper in to her. Raven pulled Lenne's hair and shook fiercely, screaming in passion, finally letting herself slide down onto the shower floor where her girlfriend was. A couple of windows broke somewhere in the tower.

Raven could taste herself on Lenne's lips as she kissed her. When she began to go down on the chimera, she was worried she would stuff up. Lenne liked it when she had taken her time, so she did. Making each action slow and beautiful, she wanted to let Lenne know that she appreciated her. The dark mage watched Lenne's eyes. Those incredible blue and green eyes. They were the bright and dilated, and were watching Raven's every move.

Lenne couldn't hold on any longer, so she let her self fall to oblivion, cry out to Raven, and feeling as though she could not breathe, on the verge of losing consciousness. But the warm water hitting her skin, and Raven's wet body cradling hers, kept her awake.

Standing up she picked up Raven's pale, water soaked form and Carrie her to the bed. Using the last of her strength Lenne pulled up the blanket and as it covered the two naked girls they fell into a happy, dreamless sleep…again.

Unknown to them Robin had been watching the entire scene and was breathing hard as spurts of viscous white fell to the floor of the security room. Oh god how he wanted that girl!

_**TBC…**_

_Well that was the first real lemon! Based on a shower scene from an OC story called **Thoughts of You **I didn't plagerise because I'm acknowledging my source. If you want Lenne and Raven to stay together or Lenne and Robin to get together Review and let me know._

_I luv all my Reviewers_

_Reya_


	8. a note

This is not an update, I am busy with exams and the like but will update the moment a spark of inspiration hits me…like getting hit in the medulla oblongata with a cast iron skillet!. Chapters will be forth coming.


End file.
